ASK INUYASHA THE HALFBREED
by hatebreedfromhell
Summary: it is one of those Q&A things with a famous character, and i'll have more up a little later, but im taking thanksgiving off peeps.
1. Default Chapter

Ask Inuyasha the half-breed

Q: Dear Inuyasha,

I'm being bothered by some pesky demons, and they took all of my swords. How can I beat them? From: Scared and defenseless

A: Dear Scared and defenseless,

Don't be scared of them, just sneak out and go get some new weapons then sneak up on them and kill them all. From: Inuyasha

Q: Dear Inuyasha,

I have this brother who wants to kill me, but I can't fight back, what should I do? From: Hides in a corner

A: Dear Hides in a corner,

This one can be a little tricky. But basically you should get together with friends and travel a lot then when he shows up you'll have to protect your friends so your ego won't let you lose. From: Inuyasha

Q: Dear Inuyasha,

HELP ME!!!! I'M STUCK IN A BARRIER OF MIASMA AND I CAN'T ESCAPE……… AM I GOING TO DIE HERE?!?!?! From: Choking to death

A: Dear Choking to death,

You are sooooooooooooooo screwed! You are not a demon! You don't have the nose to handle miasma you pathetic human! Feh! From: Inuyasha

Re: Q: Dear Inuyasha,

YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!!!!! I NEED HELP NOT SOME LECTURE OF THE FRIGGIN OBVIOUS!!!!! NOW ARE YOU GONNA HELP ME OR DO I HAVE TO BREAK OUT AND COME KILL YOU?!?!?!?!?! From: Choking to death

Re: A: Dear Choking to death,

You can't insult me like that……so you are on your own pal……… and by the way, you said you couldn't get out so I have no fear at all of you, so just sit in a corner and cry yourself to sleep and then wake up and shove a pointy stick through your head and die, then repeat 4,000,000,000,000 times. From: Inuyasha

Q: Dear Inuyasha,

Why do you not give good advice at all, I mean people out there need help and then you don't even try to help. That's just plain lazy if you ask me!!!! From: Sensitive guy 159753285456

A: Dear Sensitive guy 159753285456

Because these people need to get real problems, not some pathetic thing they can solve themselves if they just think for a second or two, and secondly, no-one asked you for your opinion. From: Inuyasha

Q: Dear Inuyasha,

I think you are a hack and a liar and you can't help anyone so that's why I'm gonna give you a problem and if you can't solve it, I'll know you're just a terrible person and you shouldn't be allowed to help people (if you even can)

Here's the problem: I'm stuck up a tree, and there are three demons stronger than me below the tree, and there is a monkey sitting by me on the branch and he always tries to push me down to the demons. What should I do? From: Doubt you can help

A: Dear Doubt you can help,

You suck

Here's the answer: You pick up the monkey and show him to the demons and then take a small bite and act like its delicious then once you have their attention, through the monkey a little bit away and when they chase it you can run and then either fight them or keep running. IN YOUR FACE!!! From: Inuyasha

Q: Dear Inuyasha.

Seeing as how you helped him, can you help me? I need to know what to do if you have a problem with fighting……like you don't know how to. From: Can't defend himself

A: Dear Can't defend himself,

You truly are a stupid person aren't you? Fighting is extremely easy, you raise your fists and swing them like a friggin maniac at your opponent. Idiot! From: Inuyasha

Q: Dear Inuyasha,

I am very very confused at why I have not found love yet. Any comments? From: lost in love

A: Dear Lost in love,

You are a maniac aren't you? You really need to find better things to do with your life then sit here and wonder if some person loves you or not, jeez, just don't worry about it. From: Inuyasha

OK, this is all I got right now, but if you have suggestions……keep them to yourself for once!!!!!!!!!!


	2. DISCONTINUIATION

ASK INUYASHA THE HALFBREED

A brief message

Thank you very much Ms. Guardiangirl254 for the review, and Inu has been punished for his bad advice, but this fic is now discontinued, but if you do an author search, and type in my name, eventually you will finda new story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
